muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Street We Live On
The Street We Live On is a celebration of 35 years, which aired as Episode 4057. In the special, Elmo has a special day in Elmo's World, thinking about his neighborhood. The special contains clips from classic Sesame Street episodes, a special musical number sung by the Sesame Street cast members, and a timeline sequence which pays tribute to some of the greatest moments of Sesame Street. Clips in Timeline Sequence :1969: Gordon shows Sally around Sesame Street (Episode 0001)/ Ernie sings Rubber Duckie. :1970: The King of 8. :1971: The Ladybug Picnic. :1972: Herry Monster and John-John count to 20. :1973: Bob and Maria, dressed as spies, sing "One of These Things". :1974: David and Olivia sing The People in Your Neighborhood. :1975: Lily Tomlin sings and signs Sing. :1976: Ernie plays doctor with Bert. :1977: Madeline Kahn and Grover sing Sing After Me. :1978: C-3PO sees Big Bird. :1979: "Born to Add" :1980: Big Bird sings "Wheels on My Feet". :1981: Harry Belafonte sings "The Coconut Counting Man". :1982: Teeny Little Superguy. :1983: Big Bird learns that Mr. Hooper is not coming back (Episode 1839). :1984: Maria and Luis sing "You Say Hola." :1985: The adults see Mr. Snuffleupagus for the first time ever (Episode 2096). :1986: "Put Down the Duckie". :1987: "African Alphabet Song". :1988: Kermit directs Forgetful Jones in a production of "Oklahoma". :1989: Alistair Cookie of Monsterpiece Theater introduction of "The King and I" with Grover as the king. :1990: Luxo Jr. :1991: Oscar sings "I Love Trash". (remake) :1992: "That's the Letter O" :1993: William Wegman's dogs count. :1994: Savion plays a rhyming game. :1995: "Eating Cookie". :1996: A beluga whale shows Elmo love. :1997: Tony Bennett sings "Slimey to the Moon". :1998: A boy tells Grover that he is the best monster he has ever met. :1999: "Furry Happy Monsters" :2000: "What is Friend?" :2001: Big Bird learns that a hurricane blew his nest down (Episode 3977). :2002: Elmo tells the fire fighters that he's not scared anymore (Episode 3981). :2003: Miles and the monsters sing the alphabet. :2004: The cast at the end of the special. Cast Major Muppets :Elmo, Grover, Big Bird, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Slimey, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Zoe, Rosita, Telly Monster, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Baby Bear, Curly Bear, and Chickens. Background Muppets :Herry Monster, Narf, and Mel. Human Cast :Maria, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Gina, Alan, Gabi, and Miles. Performers :Kevin Clash as Elmo and talking tree. :Eric Jacobson as Grover and Bert. :Steve Whitmire as Ernie. :Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch. :Martin P. Robinson as Telly Monster and Mr. Snuffleupagus. :David Rudman as Baby Bear and Cookie Monster. :Matt Vogel as Big Bird (introduction to "Journey to Ernie") :Fran Brill as Zoe. :Jerry Nelson as The Count. Trivia *Although Mr. Hooper, Miles' adoption, Maria and Luis' wedding, and Gabi's birth are all touted as events that occurred before Elmo was born, they in fact occurred long after the character was introduced. Elmo, in fact, can be seen in one of those clips, yet acts like he isn't even there. Street We Live On Street We Live On 4057 ~ Street We Live On